


Forty Winks

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: Small prompt fic originally posted on tumblr (ages ago). Prompt: "Nap." Requested by siriusblack84.





	Forty Winks

One of the hardest things to accept about growing older, Ryan had learned—apart from a less dependable sexual organ, of course—was the loss of the boundless energy of his youth. His joints creaked more noticeably now, his muscles protested all but the mildest forms of physical exertion, and he was prone to indulging in an afternoon nap.

Taping Whose Line had definitely become one of the more strenuous activities in his calendar. So it was that, in-between rehearsals and taping, he could usually be found taking a nap in his dressing room. More often than not, he’d wake up to find the warm weight of Colin asleep against him and he’d drift back off with a small smile on his lips. And although every other member of the cast had witnessed it at some point, not one of them could bring themselves to mock them for it.


End file.
